


Fire Zoo

by JustSimon



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after End Roll's True End 1, love story about Zoo Keeper and Medicine Seller.
Relationships: Tabasa McNeil/Cody Toscarina
Kudos: 2





	Fire Zoo

In their first actual life Tabasa and Cody never knew each other, but in Russell's dream they were acquitances and friends, but what about their relationships in the next second life? Well, just like others Tabasa and Cody had a memories of both their first life and dream selves, in beginning they were a good friends, since in weekends Cody helped to Tabasa care about animals and she could pat them, but with time Cody began feel something more to Tabasa, she realized that Tabasa actually an attractive and kind guy, she understood that she fell in love with him, since Cody been a tsundere she couldn't confess in her feelings to Tabasa, she stuck and decided to talk with her friends, Yumi, Mireille and even Gardenia, who despite on young age in relationships with Russell, even Cody's mother and brother Dogma tried to help her. Finally the day has come, day when Cody will confess to Tabasa in her feelings, in usual weekend Cody visited Tabasa as she always did, girl tsundere entered in the back room of zoo and time for confession has come. 'Tabasa, i need to talk with you.'   
Tabasa made a nervous smile.   
"Um, Cody i told you that i can't let you take monkey to your home on a day."   
Cody blushed but then she felt anger.   
'I am here not for this! Tabasa you see, i was really glad to help you with animals and after those days i realized something important. Tabasa... I... I... L-l-l-l!' "Um you L what? Labour? Laugh? Lack?"   
Tabasa been so dense that this made Cody mad and she yelled at him.   
'TABASA YOU IDIOT I LOVE YOU!'  
After those words there was a minute of silence.   
"Eh? EEEEEEEHHHHH?" 'I understand that you don't see woman in me, but still i couldn't take this anymore.' "hahahaha hahahaha AHAHAHAHAHAHAH" 'Tabasa you're so mean, how can you laugh at me.' "I am actually idiot, Cody i been very grateful for that you always helped me in Zoo, but with time i saw how kind and nice you are, i realized that i fell in love with you, but since i don't know how to tell about my feelings and i never been boyfriend of some girl, i just pretended that i am too busy with zoo."   
Tabasa blushed.  
"Cody Toscarina, i love you, can i be your boyfriend?" 'It's not fair.' "Eh?" 'You said my full name, i just called you by a name.' "You can say my full name now if you want to, so what your answer?" 'Tabasa McNeil, please t-take care of me.'  
Cody took Tabasa for a hand.   
"I will."   
And from that day Tabasa and Cody started their relationships, their friends were very surprised by such an unique couple, but despite on this, they still supported Tabasa and Cody and wished them happiness, even in dream world Tabasa and Cody had some dates, but even in relationships Cody still hid her feelings, but not so good to Tabasa not noticed.


End file.
